Legendary Warriors of the Universe
by The Divine Writer
Summary: What does it take for one to become a legend? Divine interference? Change of fate? Well Earths mightiest fighters are going to find out when an extra pair of hands gets added to their team awesome. Added a few extras to Chapter One and Reposted it.
1. Chapter 01

**Author's Note** : Now, before you go and say 'Oh no, this guy's gone and created another story when all his other stories haven't even been completed or made it past two chapters', this story is just a rehash of my Naruto/DBZ story Transmigrant Path. I've also decided that a few of the other stories that are one chapter's are going to be known as a One-shot, which means that for the meantime, they're tagged 'completed'. Those that aren't are the ones I have plans on actually plans on finishing. The completed ones are up for adoptions if anyone is interested in picking up from where I left off.

Added a few more things.

Anyways…

 _On to the story!_

…

What was he staring at?

Oh…

It was the image of a monster in the form of a man, absolutely wrecking everything in his path in a berserker rage.

Why was he here?

No.

The better question... where the heck was he?

 _Who_ was he?

Staring at this unknown image, was it supposed to give him answers?

 _He hoped so…_

Because otherwise, he would be floating and staring at nothing but a timeless sea of endless white.

White was the only other thing here.

 **Not quite, Naruto Uzumaki…**

Naruto Uzumaki?

 _Wait..._

That name,

 _It sounded familiar._

 **And why shouldn't it? It's the name you were giving to at birth.**

Birth?

Was he alive?

That didn't feel right.

 _He didn't feel alive._

 **That's because as everything shall leave, so shall they die.**

That was it then, so he was dead?

 _He didn't know how to feel about that._

 **You may be dead, but believe me when I say this: you did not die in vain.**

Believe me?

Who the heck was 'me'?

Why should he believe 'me'?

 **Because I brought you here, to a realm that exists outside of time and space. Would you like to see the life you lived before your inevitable death, and the legacy that you left behind?**

Yes, yes he would.

He would rather like to see something else aside from that rampaging monster tear down those people trying to fight it.

He didn't like that image.

 **Unfortunately, that has something to do with why you are here; but onto our earlier discussion: close your eyes.**

He did… and that was when the images flooded his mind with the power of a rushing whirlpool and when they stopped, finally, he was left in naught but a state of pure outstanding _awe_.

Did he do all... _that_?

 **Yes, you did; but you died when you shouldn't have. You were supposed to live through your legacy, marry your love interest Sakura Haruno, and have at least two very healthy children who would carry on your legacy. Because you killed yourself by self-destructing your body with Kaguya sealed in you within her dimension, however, none of that would happen... but that does not mean that you aren't with a choice.**

A… choice?

Did it have something to do with that image 'me' showed him?

 **Indeed it does child. That monster that was facing those men? That is also you but without the soul, guidance and memories you have and this is your choice: either you remain perished and forever live your life as a soul in a dimension between the living and the dead, or you get a second chance in life, one with the opportunity to form a family you never had.**

If he were to pick the second option, would he always be that monster? The one that looked nothing at all like him? The one with the frightening green power?

Would he become the very thing he tried to prove he wasn't?

Was this some sort of punishment?

 **Do not fret child, for this is not a punishment. Arrangements have been made to make sure that this reward you receive would be the one that someone of your stature is very deserving of.**

That sounded… nice.

Would he have to forget everything about his past life about any of this if he were to pick the second option?

 **About this conversation, you will not remember a thing; but about your past life, it would come to you in the impression of a dream. Your new body will receive all the memories of your old body - the damaged suffered, the skills, honed - that way you can have something familiar to you in this new life.**

Kurama? The Tailed Beasts?

 **By choice, they along with the explosive energy built up to its maximum prior to your destruction have been converted into the near-limitless supply of power that would charge your new physical form. The new energy would remain with you as your own however, unlike before, you will neither get the individual unique abilities of the nine tailed beasts nor be able to communicate with them - because right now, their individual consciousness has been reformed into their reincarnated beings.**

Who- what?

 **Do not fret child, because you will indeed receive new and familiar abilities unique to only you despite it coming from a warrior race.**

When… how-

 **Naruto Uzumaki, you are about to be reborn into the body of the Legendary Super Saiyan of Universe 7 in the Dragon Realm… you will become a force of power unique to you. Do you accept?**

He had so many questions!

.

* * *

 _ **Disclaimer:**_ _I do not own Naruto or Dragon Ball Z/Dragon Ball Super…_

 _ **Chapter One:**_ _A Change of Fate..._

* * *

.

A meditating Piccolo's eyes snapped open and instantly, they shifted to the corner where three figures stood, but his eyes weren't focused on the alien looking two that were speaking with the third... who looked suspiciously human.

"So, you noticed too?"

"Yeah." He didn't need to look to see it was Vegeta who spoke. "For some reason, I'm completely unable to get a reading out of those two. I can't tell if it's because they're completely suppressing their energy, which would put them in another class of power all together, or whether it's because of something else," he shook his head. "And then there's that one… the guy I'm suppose to be fighting."

Vegeta looked at the one Piccolo mentioned - a blonde haired individual with a trio of whisker marks on each of his cheeks - and his coal eyes narrowed. He did not care about what this man wore or how he looked. What he cared about was why this unknown's energy felt so… familiar... and that's not all.

"The energy coming out of him is so massive..." The Namekians eyes narrowed. He didn't feel the trail of sweat dripping down his head. "That overwhelming power, it's like there's no end to it... and yet somehow, I think he's holding back."

" _ **Moving on, second match, competitor Naruto Namikaze vs competitor Ma Junior will fight! Now both competitors are entering the arena!**_ _"_

Piccolo's fingers twitched.

' _Shit...'_

"Win or lose I don't care Namekian," The Saiyan Prince turned away from the Namekian, walking away from him with his hands crossed over his chest. "Just make sure your match is quick. Kakarot's time on Earth is being cut with every minute we waste, and if I don't have my much deserved rematch, I'll make sure _someone_ pays."

"Don't act as if you're the only one that's gotten stronger since the Cell Games Vegeta." The Namekian scoffed, walking over to the pathway leading to the tournament ring. "The world doesn't revolve around you… and besides," He side-glanced, smirking. "For all we know, I've got this."

And with that, he stepped up next to his opponent as they both stood just outside the competitors box.

"Hey,"

Piccolo side-glanced to his opponent, who was looking at him with a non-threatening grin, despite the fact that he was unconsciously leaking out a frighteningly large amount of power from his body… now that he thought about it - his eyes narrowed slightly - this power, somehow, it was… _familiar._

The blonde held his hand, offering it for a handshake.

"I'm kinda new to this parts; let's have a good match but go easy on me, yeah?"

The Namekian ignored the gesture, silently walking onto the arena and ignoring the huff Naruto let out which blew a string of wind that sent a strand of his hair upwards while throwing both his hands behind his head and folding them together.

"Um…" He, the blonde, childishly pouted. " _Rude_."

" _ **It seems that this is Naruto's first time competing. On the other hand, I remember Ma Junior's spectacular fight during the finals in one of the tournaments in the past!**_ _"_

With Piccolo taking the lead, both fighters stepped on the arena stage, however before he could move any further, the announcer stopped him, hoping to get in a few words of advice before the match began.

"Um," He spoke in a tone that was a stark contrast to what he was announcing with and why not? Unlike many others, he knew some of the true power of who he was addressing and he didn't want to end up dead. "This time, please try not to destroy the grounds."

The only acknowledgement Piccolo gave was a grunt before he stepped onto the ring and a few feet away from his opponent, facing the blonde standing on the opposite side with his hands and body set in what was probably his battle stance that was filled with so many openings, Piccolo had to scoff.

* * *

Vegeta scoffed. "I guess all that so called power was just for show."

Son Goku stepped up to him. "I wouldn't be too sure about that."

Now in case you're wondering 'Goku died in the Cell Games so he shouldn't be alive' well that's because right now, he's on Earth only for a day, evident for the Halo hanging over his head. His death at the hands of Cell made him realize that he was drawing out the enemies from the woodworks and towards him so he decided that if he stayed dead, they wouldn't be as drawn to Earth or his family and friends as much as they were should he be alive. It was why he was never wished back with the Dragon Balls.

Son Gohan frowned from his spot. "Dad's right Vegeta, his stance may be full of openings but that doesn't mean that his guard isn't up."

He was one of those who wanted to wish his dad back from the dead because it was due to his cockiness at facing Cell that his father lost his life, that's why he spent the four of the eight years of peace training with Piccolo, and even Vegeta.

His little brother, Goten, being born shortly after his father's death made him train even harder because the fate of the world was now in his hands.

His mom was against it, however, getting into his case with him training all the time which he knew he needed to do. She was of the mind that since they're other fighters around - like Piccolo and Vegeta - he didn't need to train as hard as he was training. She wanted him to focus more on his education so that he could have a well paying job in the future that could allow him to easily provide for his future family rather than become a fighter without a single income earning knowledge like his father was and he was appreciative of that, the thought behind her reasoning, so in order to not only appease her but also secure a healthy future for himself and his family, he dedicated most of the remaining time he was physically not training to increase his mental fortitude and much to his mom's joy, he even got admitted to the school she wanted him to get into with a scholarship.

It put her off his case for a while and he was happy with that.

His father appearing, however, slightly drove him to the fighting mentality once more.

Eager to show his father just how far his strength had improved over the years since his absence, he decided to enter the World Martial Arts tournament and focus a little bit more on his physical training until the day of the tournament, which was today. His match was with one of the other two guys that was hanging out with Piccolo's opponent and because he knew not a thing about these new fighters, he was not about to underestimate them like Vegeta was currently doing.

Gohan frowned. "Somehow, I just don't think this match is going to be as easy as most of us think it is."

Krillin wore a worried expression on his face. "You guys are kidding right? I mean I've to face this guy right after Piccolo..."

Unlike Goku, Vegeta or most of the other fighters, Krillin didn't exactly keep up with his martial arts training because shortly after the fall of Cell, he decided to get himself a family and raise them as best as he could with a bride that wasn't Android 18 - as some of you would expect - since that ship completely sailed when 18 ended it with him a few months after they started to date and while he didn't end up with the woman he initially had a crush on, he was happy with his current arrangement, very happy in fact, and ironically, while this did not mean anything, his new wife was also an Android who was created by Gero.

He joined the tournament because of his family, Goku, and to see if he was still strong enough to stand alongside his Z-fighters. The last thing he wanted was to be humiliated in front of his family and lose his daughter's confidence. It also didn't help that his ex-girlfriend was one of the fighters participating in the World Martial Arts Tournament. It wasn't hard to spot her standing amongst the competitors but he wasn't bold enough to compete among her.

Krillin looked up at the other fighters. "...he isn't really as bad as you're saying, right?"

The fact that a frown on the faces of the others was the visible answer to his question, only made his worries more confounded.

* * *

" _Good Luck Piccolo..."_

The Namekians ear twitched.

"Piccolo?"

Piccolo's eyes shifted to his opponent.

"I thought your name was Ma Junior."

The Namekian warrior's eyes narrowed at his opponent. It seemed his hearing was more advanced compared to some of his allies. The Namekian was already working on a way on how he was going to use this to his advantage.

"Yeah," He growled. "So what?"

The blonde shrugged. "Just curious, that's all."

Piccolo got into his fighting stance.

" _ **Are both fighters ready?**_ _"_

The crowd cheering on was the only answer the announcer got.

" _ **Begin!**_ _"_

And with that command, the fight started.

"Ghack!"

A fist was lodged into Piccolo's gut before he and any others watching could even blink or comprehend.

It was from his opponent.

The blonde with his attacking arm stretched, however, couldn't help but watch as the Namekian shakily stumbled backwards before he dropped to the ground on his knees, and held his gut in pain.

Naruto blinked. "Um… did I catch you off guard? 'Cuz ya know, I thought you were ready for this."

Piccolo didn't answer and instead just got up on his two feet, wiped his mouth, and shook away whatever drowsiness he felt from that punch after taking off his weighted turban and cape, throwing it to the ground beside him.

"If you want," continued the blonde with a suggestive tone. "I could hold back a bit more to even things out."

Piccolo rolled his shoulders and cracked his neck. "Oh please, don't hold back on my account. I'm far stronger than I look."

The Namekian rushed at his opponent after that with a jab of his own but the blonde saw this and blocked with his forearm, and seeing that his initial attack didn't work, Piccolo had followed through with a punch with his other hand that was also blocked, before he pulled back, speedily dashed around the blonde and attacking him with a Ki enhanced kick. Once more the strike was blocked.

Not giving up, Piccolo continued to push as he sent punch after punch, with each one increasing in speed. However, Naruto was able to easily keep up as he blocked them all, all the while staying firmly in his place.

Beginning to get annoyed, Piccolo leaped up and threw a kick at Naruto's head. Lifting his arm up, the blonde blocked it with his forearm. Piccolo then threw a punch, but Naruto just caught it with his other hand. However, Piccolo smirked, and with both of his opponent's hands occupied, kicked with his other leg.

Not having a way to block it, or react in time, Naruto was sent skidding backwards as the kick landed on his chest.

Sliding back, Naruto stopped, and looked at his opponent, rubbing his chest. He smirked. "Not bad. So you _can_ fight back."

Piccolo scoffed as he got into a fighting stance. "Hope you can do more than just run your mouth." He challenged.

Naruto smirked, also getting into a stance. "Come and find out."

The two stared at one another in silence, watching each other for any movement, muscles tensing. Before long, they shot at each other and engaged in a dance of fists and blocks, their arms disappearing in blurs, with each hit sounding off throughout the area, making the audience roar in excitement because unlike the first adult match, this one was with a lot of action. It was proving to be a match that could end up being just like the Junior World Martial Arts Tournament Finals.

* * *

"Whoa," Goku commented, with a surprised look on his face. "For him to actually be able to hold off against Piccolo like that, it's saying something… that's one amazing guy!"

Vegeta scoffed. "Or maybe the Namekian isn't as strong as we thought."

"No," Gohan stated. "Dad's right. Piccolo and I train together a lot so I know just how strong he is. It's the other guy we've gotta watch out for because right now, even as Piccolo is starting to unleash his full power, his opponent, this 'Naruto' hasn't even started to let loose." His frown deepened. "If anything, he's still holding back a lot of his strength, and that's saying something."

* * *

Smirking, Naruto caught the wrist of the fist thrown at him by Piccolo before it reached and smacked him on his face. "Okay," He said. "You're not half bad when you decide to start getting serious."

Piccolo grunted. "Oh believe me," He stated. "You haven't even seen _half_ of what I can do."

And as soon as he said that, a pair of Ki-based lasers shot out of the Namekians eyes and at his opponent's own hitting them square in the pupils which caused the grip on his wrist to slacken as the blonde focused on tending to his injured eyes.

"Fuck!"

This was an opportunity Piccolo used to his advantage.

"You're wide open!"

Not giving the blonde the time to recover, the Namekian stretched his hands and fired a barrage of Ki blasts which all hit his opponent, before he appeared in front of the blonde and kneed his opponent in the gut which caused the blonde to hunch over.

"Ghack!"

Piccolo smirked.

"Not so fun when the shoe's on the other foot, now is it?"

He grabbed the blonde by his shoulders, gave him a headbutt, and followed through with an uppercut that sent the blonde shooting up in the air before he shot up into the air to grab the blonde's legs, and started to spin around with the blonde in his hands, until finally he let go once he gained enough momentum.

"Eat this!"

 _**Crash!**_

And at the crater his opponent's body created, Piccolo aimed his stretched right hand, frowning, before he started firing a barrage of multitude of Ki-blasts that not only deepened said crater, but also erupted a dust cloud.

"Where're you aiming at?"

The Namekian froze.

"I mean yeah, I can see how that could cause some damage if I was there but the truth is…"

Swiftly he turned his head around, only to widen his eyes slightly as he saw the figure of the opponent with his hands crossed over his chest, back to back with him, and not a damage on his person. Oh... and he was _flying_.

"...you're going to have to do a lot better than that if you're planning to take me out." Naruto said, looking over his shoulder at the Namakian, smirking.

* * *

With both her hands crossed over her chest and her back leaned against a wall, Android 18 couldn't help but look up from her spot in the competitor's box and glance at the blonde was fighting Piccolo.

She frowned.

' _I probably should keep an eye on this one.'_

* * *

Piccolo moved away from his opponent.

"You know, I probably shouldn't be surprised those attacks barely faced you." He stated. "If anything, this makes me all the more curious as to just who the heck you _really_ are, and wonder why your energy feels so damn familiar."

The blonde cracked his neck.

"If you want to figure that out," His hands rapidly went through a multitude of unrelated movements, swiftly swiping through the air, before he'd finally settled down and shifted into a fighting stance, one that was radically different from the first. "You're going to have to beat me first."

And if it wasn't for his instincts _screaming_ at him to move, he wouldn't have been able to sway against the fist that would've struck him square on the jaw. He knew how much power those punches held so he wasn't getting hit by them again anytime soon thank you very much.

Naruto smirked.

"You were sharp enough to dodge that, good." The blonde pulled back, shifting back to his fighting stance. "It shows you're at least decent. But are you able keep up with me in this speed?"

The two resumed their fight, but this time with Naruto leading the charge. His blows were strong, powerful and fast but Piccolo was able to predict, counter and redirect each attack sent by the blonde, however it was getting more and more difficult to block because the speed and pressure of each attack was increasing with each strike, even with him using his Chi to enhance his defence.

The Namekian was starting to feel the aches coming in and piling up.

Ignoring as the crowd was steadily cheering him on, Piccolo was trying his hardest to keep up with the blows that suddenly got cranked up another level... _again_ , however, he missed a step and suddenly, the air was knocked out of him and before he knew it, he was sent hurtling down to the tournament arena.

 _**Crash!**_

The Namekian groaned in pain.

' _As much as I want to go on...'_

He could feel the various aches around his body. He would lie if he said that he wasn't going to lose this match if he prolonged because compared to him who was losing way more power than he calculated with each hit he took, his opponent's power was growing at an exponential rate.

' _I think it's time to call it quits.'_

He couldn't even try his heavy blast wave attacks because he used up most of his Chi to reinforce his skin against his opponents blows, and even if he did have the excess needed, he knew that there was a high probability of failure because really, aside from showing his tremendous amount of speed and strength - and an ability to use Chi to fly - his opponent hadn't really shown him anything so for all he knew, there was a technique that made his blast waves moot.

He didn't want to take that risk.

And there was also this damn nagging sensation in his mind that told him he'd fought this opponent somewhere at a different time and place because his overwhelming energy felt so terrifyingly damn **familiar**.

 _That frightening power_...

Piccolo's eyes snapped open in realization and fear.

 _ **Broly!**_

It was all so clear!

But… i-it couldn't be!

 _He was killed!_

And yet...

"Oi green man, you still alive there?"

Yet... here he was, alive!

' _Wait,'_

Piccolo blinked, looking at the face of one of the two silhouettes staring at him as he rested in the crater. He looked at his blonde opponent - _carefully_ looked at him - and scanned his energy… _carefully_.

' _No.'_

Getting up from the ground, he floated up, journing out of the crater below him.

' _On the inside, yeah he looks like Broly; but even them his energy doesn't exactly_ _ **feel**_ _like the monster's own did seven years ago. Compared to back then, it feels more… tame?'_

Piccolo frowned.

' _Could it be that Broly was reincarnated? Maybe that could explain why he looks different… but still…'_

The Namekian landed on the arena ring.

"So, are we still doing this or what?"

There were too many things going on in his mind for him to concentrate on fighting - like wondering why King Yemma would even consider bringing back someone who's caused a lot of chaos and destruction, much less reincarnate him… or the fact that on top of that, said being seemed to be connected with the two unknowns that unnerved him, even more so due to the fact that he wasn't able to pick out a reading from them.

Piccolo shook his head.

He wasn't continuing this fight.

"I forfeit."

"Wait… what?"

Naruto blinked.

He looked at Piccolo in shock.

" _ **Why?!**_ "

"Let's be honest," The Namekian winced, grabbing his shoulder. He didn't realised how much his body actually hurt. He was going to need two Senzu for this. "We both know that if we continue, I'd end up losing, and it has something to do with the fact that you're holding back a lot more power than I can sense… am I right?"

Naruto scratched the back of his head.

"Ah, yeah... well sorry about that," He stated abashedly. "Shin said that since my power is so outrageous, I've gotta hold back a lot 'cuz we might end up freeing some great monster that'll cause the end of life as we know it and all that biz, ya'know?"

Piccolo raised an eyebrow at that.

"Um…"

He looked to his right to see the announcer staring at him with the microphone in his hand.

"Are you two continuing the fight, or is one of you actually giving up?"

"Yeah, me."

The Namekian glanced back at Naruto, his opponent, who was crossing his hands over his chest with a pout on his face. How the heck was this guy related to Broly? Sure he might have the power but the feeling he got off of him?

 _Different_.

Piccolo turned around, walking off the tournament square.

"It's been fun, but I'm to injured to continue on, so like I said earlier, I forfeit."

Naruto grumbled as the announcer announced him as the winner, earning a bout of cheers from the audience that wasn't as satisfying as the cheers a knockout victory would bring to him. He easily kept pace with Piccolo as he walked to the competitors box.

"By the way," He side-glanced at the Namekian who spoke to him. "Who were those two guys you were with earlier? I tried to get to get a reading from them but it's like something's preventing me from doing that."

The blonde scratched his chin at that.

"Oh, that's probably got something to do with the fact that they're born from the realm of the Kais." He stated, earning a wide eyed look from Piccolo. "Yeah, that's probably why. Shin? The small one? He's the Grand Supreme Kai and the other guy, Kibito? His Shin's attendant. You probably weren't able to feel their Ki 'cuz they're Gods… at least that's what they've been telling me: mortals can't sense God Ki. I've never really had a trouble with that since I've been living with them all my life ya'know?"

He missed as Piccolo froze on the walkway, but he did give the Namekian a farewell wave and a few parting words with it.

"Well, thanks anyways for the fight I guess."

* * *

As the familiar taste of the Senzu rolled in his mouth, Piccolo stared at the reincarnation of what was no doubt the most powerful villain he'd ever faced, while he spoke to 'Shin' and 'Kibito'.

"So um… Piccolo,"

He glanced at the one who spoke, Krillin, as he swallowed the duo of Senzu beans in his mouth. The once bald monk wasn't the only one there in fact as around Krillin were the forms of Vegeta, Gohan, Gohan's friend, and of course, the dead Son Goku.

"Aren't you going to tell us anything about that guy like… why you suddenly had to quit?"

"Yeah, especially when you were doing so well before."

Piccolo shifted his gaze back to the blonde at Gohan's addition. Yeah, sure with the student he'd a hand in training to become as strong as he is, indeed he too had become stronger than he thought possible during the entire course of seven years so really, any opponent from Earth that wasn't adept in using Ki as he and his friends were would be a piece of cake to him, but that wasn't the case with his opponent Brol- no…

 _Naruto Uzumaki._

Yeah, that was it.

He needed to stop thinking that those two were one and the same.

Anyways as a once former God, he was no stranger when it came to the art of reincarnation, even more so since he himself was sort of a reincarnation of the Demon King Piccolo; so as the reincarnation of Legendary Super Saiyan, it made sense as to why the blonde's Ki was so massively overwhelming and terrifying despite the fact that he was holding back over a hundred percent of what he currently had access too and if his hunches were right, there was no doubt the blonde had access to the Super Saiyan Transformation like Goku, Gohan and Vegeta did so it was no mystery of what the outcome of a drawn out match would be.

Him being next in line for the role of Grand Supreme Kai only confounded his worries.

"Piccolo?"

The Namekian shifted his focus to who called out to him.

"I'd stay away from him if I were you." He answered. "'Cuz as it stands, none of us are a match for him or those other two with him. Heck, I'm still wondering why a group like theirs is here on Earth in the first place."

Vegeta kissed his teeth in annoyance.

"You know something don't you?" He deduced. "And it has something to do with why his energy feels so damn familiar, doesn't it?"

Piccolo sighed.

"Yes, it does."

"Well then don't keep us in the dark Namekian, tell us what you know!"

And he did; and as for how they took it?

 _Well..._

Let's just say Piccolo's feelings weren't so alone anymore.

* * *

 _ **End.**_

* * *

 **Authors Note:** Naruto's body is going to be uber powerful, strong enough to give Majin Buu a challenge because on top of the damage he received from Goku, the Z warriors, and the Star that destroyed New Vegeta, his body is going to be receiving all the memories and damages of Naruto's old body which means an uber Zenkai boost… thus granting him a max level of strength that's Super Saiyan 3 Goku's strength level. Think of Goku SSJ 3 as a 10 at max strength, which means that Naruto's Maxed Strength as an SSJG would be a 10.

 _Wait..._

Before you shout 'Bullshit' does the name 'Kefla' ring any bells? Naruto is Broly's reincarnation and as such, he has Broly's transformations. He arrived in the world of the kais a few days after Broly's defeat and has been through _**Seven Years**_ of training so it stands to reason that not only will Naruto have Kefla's Super Saiyan One Transformation, he'll also have maxed the strength to rival a full power Super Saiyan 3 Majin Buu Saga Goku so at this point, Naruto's strong enough to match Goku.

He's going to have all of his original life Energy Attacks and none of Brolly's. The **Bijuu Dama** is going to be his in a sense of what 'Final Flash' and 'Kamehameha' is to Vegeta and Goku.

* * *

 **Power Level Measurement:**

* * *

Base Naruto = Base Goku and SSJ Goku (Majin Buu)  
SSJ Naruto = SSJ2 Goku and SSJ3 Goku (SSJ Naruto features a Naruto whose SSJ form is Kefla's SSJ form)  
SSJ2 Naruto (Eventually) = SSJG Goku, Beerus, SSJGSSJ Goku, Golden Frieza  
XXX Naruto (Eventually) = SSJGSSJ Kaioken Goku, Ultra Instinct Goku, Jiren (Haven't thought about a form for this yet... maybe Trunks' 'Super Saiyan Rage' form?).

* * *

Hope I did well in the fight and Chapter. Leave me lots of reviews; oh, and by the way? Flames will be deleted.

* * *

Krillin is married to Android 21. I don't know what her role is in fighters Z but I'll carry that over to this story when it's been revealed. But anyways, I married him to 21 so that 18 could be free. I couldn't have her cheat on Krillin with Naruto despite me thinking of many different versions of Naruto having Chichi or Bulma cheat on their husbands with him :P


	2. Chapter 02 (a)

**World Tournament Arena: Intermission**

Panic was in the air as a stretcher was being pulled along a hallway by a pair of medical attendants. With worried looks on their faces, the pair was being trailed after by a small crowd of people, a mere handful, and leading said crowd was none other than the worried face of Mr. Hercule Satan, because it was the beaten, bruised, and battered form of his sweet little Videl that was being tended too right now.

Her near unconscious form was the one on the stretcher.

Mr. Satan sobbed.

"Oh my sweet little baby girl," He said, "How could anyone do this to you?"

"Go...han…?"

The crew just took a turn into a corner before they settled into a room, with the medical officials carefully placing Videl on the free bed while hooking her up to various equipments that serve the purpose of making sure she's stable.

Mr. Satan stood on his knees by the bedside of his daughter's sick bed.

"Don't worry sweetie," he continued, ignoring or missing Videl's words from earlier. "Daddy will make sure you're all better, and then he'll make sure that bastard pays for what he did to my little girl!"

And from out of thin air, a figure materialized in the room from.

"Maybe I can help."

"Gah!"

The sudden appearance of the figure surprised every conscious person in the room, none more so than Mr. Satan who was on the floor on his butt next to his daughter's sick bed. He wasn't afraid. He most definitely wasn't afraid… at least that's what was going through his mind as he recovered on his two feet before anyone noticed his blunder, and stormed up to the intruder.

"Hey! Who the hell do you think you are to just barge in here with your stupid magic tricks while my sweet little Videl's busy fighting for her life?"

The figure blankly stared as the fronting Satan.

"Um..."

Ignoring the champ, the figure faced the one that spoke: one of the attendants who walked up to him.

"Excuse me, aren't you one of the contestants? Naruto Uzumaki, right? What are you doing here? Do they need Mr. Satan back outside?"

Naruto shook his head.

"Nope," He said, walking over to Videl's bedside. "I'm here on my own accord. After watching this girl had to go through, I was impressed, so I decided that there's no way I'm leaving this girl's survival to chance and decided to come help her to get better… that is if you trust me to work on her by myself."

"Heck no!"

And just like that, the attention was returned to Mr. Satan, who once more marched up to the blonde intruders face.

"Like hell I'm going to let you get to-"

But the Champ was knocked out before anything more could be said, and standing over him was a smirking Naruto with his hand in a chopping position.

"Now, where was I?"

"Um…"

* * *

 _ **Disclaimer:**_ _I do not own Naruto or Dragon Ball Z/Super..._

 _ **Chapter Two, Part I:**_ _To kill a Majin..._

* * *

Team Z stared at Shin and Kibito… well what was left of Team Z since Goku left to get a bag of Senzu bean from Korin via Instant Transmission, and as they did, a sense of unease washed over them… well the fighters that weren't Saiyans. Where unease was felt by Piccolo, Krillin and Tien, excitement was felt by Vegeta and Gohan, well in Vegeta's case, said excitement was a bit laced with a hint of anger while in Gohan's case… well the half-breed was torn between feeling worry for his bedridden friend, and caution for the hidden power he picked up from the missing member of the Kibito and Shin's team.

Krillin gulped.

"I don't know about you guys but I'm just about ready to throw in the towel." He stated. "I remember what happened in New Vegeta years ago like it happened yesterday and as far as I'm concerned there's no way I'm going through that ever again."

Piccolo frowned.

"I don't think we'll have to worry about a repeat of what happened in New Vegeta 7 years ago," He deduced, referring to the fight they had with the most powerful enemy they'd ever faced. Cell was nothing compared to Broly but while that was so, the android still earned his right to be a close second to Broly's power rankings. "Because we aren't exactly dealing with the same person so to speak. That, however, doesn't give us the right to relax as if everything is alright because for all we know, this new situation could be more dangerous than 7 years ago, considering the company he brought with him and the weight of his position in the grand scheme of things."

Gohan glanced at his mentor.

"So what you're saying is while there's a slim chance that we won't be going through what we did seven years ago on new Vegeta, there's an even higher chance of us going through something much worse because we know next to nothing about this guy?"

"Exactly."

Piccolo glanced at the blonde that approached Shin and Kibito from wherever it was he disappeared too with that carefree smile on his face.

His eyes narrowed.

"And because he's next in line for the title of Grand Supreme Kai, there's a high chance that we're severely underestimating this guy's strength. Then there's the fact that like Broly, he could possibly be a Saiyan with access to the same level of transformation the monster has… transformations which he could have perfectly controlled over the course of 7 years."

More could've been said on the matter however it was at that point that Goku decided to appear via Instant Transmission, and in his hand was he a bag of Senzu Beans which he had promptly handed over to his son.

"Sorry I'm a little bit late to the party. Korin wasn't exactly ready to give these up 'cuz these are his last Senzu beans. He hasn't really had the chance to grow any lately." Goku stated, grinning.

Gohan accepted the bag of beans with a determined look on his face. "Then I'll make sure this doesn't go to waste." He stated. "Thanks dad, it means a lot that you're helping me with this even though it's your last day on Earth."

"No problem. Now go help your girlfriend get better 'cuz I want to see how far you've come along since I've been away."

"SHE'S NOT MY GIRLFRIEND!"

* * *

 _(Meanwhile...)_

Naruto wore a deadpanned expression as he spoke.

"They sure know how to shout don't they?"

He was staring at and referring to the only other group of competent fighters in the tournament... well barring that cute blonde girl standing by herself in a corner. Hey, he may be a Grand Supreme Kai in training but that didn't mean he couldn't stop to appreciate the finer things in life. The blond turned to Shin.

"So, what's the plan?" He asked. "'Cuz I know we're not letting those two idiots getting away with that stunt they pulled."

"And we won't." Shin replied, inwardly agreeing that the group of people that his friend was talking about were indeed loud when the blonde brought it up. Even their thoughts were loud. "Oh, and don't worry about a plan because Kibito and I have already made arrangements on how we are going to properly deal with the situation while you were away."

Naruto frowned.

"What?"

Kibito walked up to the blonde with his hands by his side.

"Indeed, I am sorry that we made this decision without you, Young Master, but it needed to be done." He stated. "Babbidi is a dangerous man with the potential to destroy the galaxy if not handled carefully, and with Majin Buu, he is made even more dangerous. That is why we need to approach this as quietly and as carefully as possible. Your chaotic Ki would expose our presence from a mile away."

Naruto's eyes narrowed.

"What are you saying?" He said slowly, not liking where this was going. "That I'm the reason we're unable to find Babbidi?"

Shin folded his hands on the small of his back.

"In a word? Yes." He knew how upsetting this news make the blonde, but he also knew that sometimes, what you needed to hear was the hard truth in order to get some peace of the mind, and that was part of what being a Grand Supreme Kai is all about: telling the truth, _always_. "Because they're mortals, Babbidi and whoever's with him are unable to sense mine and Kibito's Ki, on the other hand you who isn't _yet_ a Kai, is vulnerable to those sensitive to Ki. Even more so when the Ki they're picking up is one as large as yours."

Naruto lost control of his Ki for a brief moment and it spiked uncontrollably in anger at that remark, but he caught himself before things could get bad.

* * *

"Hey, did you feel that?"

"Yeah, I did."

Two bulging figures hid in the darkness of a corner, glaring at the spiky haired blonde with their two eyes as said figure seemed to be arguing with his two companions. One was the contestant who faced Videl, putting her in the hospital in her bad condition and the other was his partner who held a strange silvery white kettle with what looked like a scale printed with strange units.

"Do you think he's the one we're here for?"

"No, he isn't. The meter spiked out for a minute but then it returned to normal."

A frown was on the pair of faces again.

"Then it must've been a fluke, Babbidi-sama wouldn't like that."

"Which is why we wait until an opportunity presents itself."

They watched as a gravity defying spiky black haired male stepped up to their fluke target and his group.

"Yeah, and when we get back, Babbidi-sama would reward us with even more power."

"Yeah."

* * *

"And that right there," Shin pointed out, referring to Naruto's spark of energy at his spike of anger. "Is proof that I was right in my assumption."

"Well _excuse me_." Naruto lightly snarked, annoyed that he was being blamed for their problems. He was trying his best to make sure his Ki didn't flow out of control but God damn it, that was hard at his current state. "If I'd known that being _born_ in a powerful body was going to be this much of an issue, then I might as well should've never been born in the first place."

"Naruto, you know we didn't mean it like that..."

"Really? 'Cuz that's sure as hell what it's sounding like."

"Um… excuse me."

Naruto paused from his tirade, before he along with Kibito and Shin turned to the source of the voice that spoke, each noting the purple Gi wearing, spiky haired, young man who was supposed to face Kibito in the upcoming match that was interrupted for 30 minutes due to the condition of Videl Satan, who battled in the previous match.

"I hope I'm not interrupting anything important, but you're Naruto Uzumaki right? The one who saved Videl?"

The blonde quirked an eyebrow at being called out.

"Yeah?"

The black haired man bowed.

"My name is Son Gohan, and I'd like to thank you for saving her life," He stated. "As a show of courtesy, I'd like apologize for any disrespect my friends and I might've shown towards you earlier."

Naruto, Kibito and Shin knew he was talking about the way this man and his friends were staring at him suspiciously, giving him either the stink eye or a look of fear and if anything, he was sure he'd even heard the words 'monster' and 'freak' thrown every here and there but in all honesty, he wasn't offended by it because well...

"It doesn't really bother me," The blonde stated before gaining a curious look in his eye. His rising anger quenched thanks to this guy, Son Gohan, showing up when he did. "What were you going to do if I had not done that? Were you planning on using your Ki to heal her?"

Gohan stated, scratching the back of his head in embarrassment.

"I don't really know how to do that, to be honest..." He stated, before he reached into his pocket and pulled out something small. "But I was planning on using this to heal her."

It was…

Naruto blinked.

 _A bean?_

Gohan saw the blond's look of disbelief.

"Don't let it's look fool you." He continued, raising it up to Naruto as he proceeded to explain just what it was he held in his hand. "This is called a Senzu Bean. It restores the Stamina and Health of whoever consume it. I was planning on giving it to Videl to heal but I thought I'd just give it to the person who healed her up instead as a thank you."

The blonde accepted the small gift with a confused expression - still visible - on his face.

"Um… you're welcome?"

And as he looked at the bean and concentrated, he realized that he had no reason to believe that Gohan was lying, as he could feel the life giving properties of the bean. Oh, and he could also tell when someone was lying and Gohan wasn't, so he had no reason to distrust the Earthling.

 _Still..._

"Why give something so important to a stranger?"

Gohan made to respond to the question, however…

" _ **Ladies and Gentlemen, it seems that thanks to some help from an outside source, Videl Satan is fully healed and is now resting to recover her stamina!**_ _"_

...it seemed like it was time for his match.

"I would say more but it seems like it's time for my match."

Gohan bowed once more at the blonde.

"Again," He added. "Thank you."

Kibito, Naruto and Shin watched as the Earthling walked up to his group who was no doubt wishing him good luck, before he turned around and walked outside to the tournament ring as his name was called.

"Son Gohan... he seems... like a pleasant individual." Shin commented.

Naruto pocketed the Senzu bean Gohan gave him. "Yup."

"Unfortunately," Kibito stated, frowning. It was time for him to fight in the Martial Arts Tournament. "Fishing out Babidi and his men before he can unseal Majin Buu is more important than the feelings of one Earthling."

"Yeah." Shin replied, looking at his attendant. "We have to go ahead with the plan, even if it feels wrong."

Naruto crossed his hands frowning. "Oh yeah, about that… just what were you going to do anyways?"

Kibito left to the arena where Gohan stood, and seeing as the taller man wasn't going to answer the question, Naruto turned to the Grand Supreme Kai who couldn't help but avert his eyes away from the next in line to his title who was looking at him with a demanding look.

"Well?" The blonde pressed.

And as Gohan and Kibito's battle started, Shin decided to let Naruto in on what was decided when he was away.

It's a good thing that this was a martial arts tournament because the blond really needed something to take out his ever returning and growing anger.

Too bad for his opponents.

* * *

 _ **End.**_

* * *

 **Authors Note:** As much as I wanted to continue on with the chapter to make it a four thousand word page, I decided that it's best if I cut it here and continue part two another time as after seeing how much you guys really liked the story, I couldn't help but give an update, I mean really: **400** follows, **377** favs and **50** reviews in just one Chapter 72 hours after it was uploaded?

Wow.

This has gotta be my most popular story… _ever_.

* * *

 **Update:** Made a few fixes to the chapter and added a few extra things as well that would make it easier for me to transition on into the next chapter, chapter three, which is going to be one that's got more action in the World Tournament Arena. Sorry for this not being a ' **Chapter Three** ' Update though. That'll be out before the end of this month, or the beginning of the next, or probably 1.5 weeks after my likes reaches 550. I'm greedy, sue me.

* * *

 **Canon Differences:** We all know that Gohan healed Videl with the Senzu in Canon but here, he wasn't given the chance to. Ordered by Shin to do nothing to compromise their position, Naruto couldn't help but painfully watch as Spokovitch destroyed Videl in her match with the monster. His anger demanded him to kill Spokovitch then and there but as opposed to that, he knew Shin was with a plan so all he could do was just lie in wait to heal Videl when the match was concluded as it's the only way he could be sated.

That was why he went to heal her.

As a form of gratitude, Gohan decided to give Naruto the Senzu bean he was going to use to heal Videl while also apologizing to the blonde for his and his allies behaviour.

Please note, that this Gohan is much stronger than his Canon Counterpart as after his father's death, he continued to train until he decided to appease his mothers temper by going to school. He's still as Smart as his Canon Counterpart but he's got more brawn to prove it, and as a result, his fight with Dabura might end differently. He's just as Strong as Vegeta is and much stronger than Piccolo. He and Vegeta are Two of Earth's most powerful fighters, under Goku.

He's wearing his purple Gi, as in the Gi he wore in the movie 'Broly's Second Coming' and honestly, it's kinda ironic seeing as Naruto coming to Earth is in a way 'Broly's Second Coming' because Naruto is Broly's reincarnation.

* * *

 **Restraint:** Let's be honest, if Broly were to pour out his energy during the Tournament Saga then Buu would be resurrected far sooner than in Canon. Naruto's Broly's reincarnation and has been training under the Grand Kai for seven years and thus, is much stronger and controlled than Broly which means his power is much greater than the Savage Saiyans. Shin knows this. Kibito knows this and as a result, Naruto was ordered not to use 89% of his power unless it's the worst case scenario.

Majin Buu being resurrected is that Scenario.

* * *

SSJ = Super Saiya-Jin.

SSJGr = Super Saiya-Jin Green aka True Legendary Super Saiyan aka Kefla's Super Saiyan One Transformation aka Naruto's Super Saiyan One.


End file.
